Red Dawn
by Kodiak079
Summary: Balto, and Charlie will meet in San Francisco where they will try to deal with Red, who has since risen from hell and managed with a catch to violate international peace between Russia and the USA. Soviet troops invade the US, and to stop this war, the protagonists try to permanently delete Red but time is against them.
1. The Resurrection

Hello.

This is my first fan fiction, my source of inspiration was the movie "Red Dawn" in 1984. The fanfic resumes directly from the end of "All Dogs Go To Heaven" in 1996 and is a crossover with "Balto" 1995 .

Thanks and happy reading ^ - ^

Chapter 1 - The Resurrection

Hell, Red was now waiting for hours around the room. Finally the door opened and the red cat came face to face with the devil. Red came into the room and knelt, while the Beast looked at him with his cold eyes.

"I hope you have a good reason for me disturbed."

"Yes, sir, I ask you to give me another chance."

The Devil rose from his throne and looked at him with disapproves.

"You can not Red", he said.

"But sir has not heard my offer."

The evil to be addressed to the cat and this time he paid more attention.

"What do they offer? Next talk! "He growled.

Red smiled.

"I will take the horn more powerful than you have ever seen, the horn of Gabriel!" He said with satisfaction.

The Devil's eyes widened and Red continued.

"Before I finish here I understand, but that mutt Charlie Barkins, I stole the last moment and play made me sink into hell. Lord, if you were to get his horn, I think of how many innocent souls dive here with you! ".

The Devil smiled.

"Okay, but Red not disappoint me because I never give a second chance! Bring me the horn and I will do my right arm."

Red got up and ran out of the room, but then stopped and asked, "Can I bring with me Carface? He's looking for revenge," he asked.

The Devil nodded in assent and red with Carface, through a portal managed to get back in the normal world, emerging inside Alcatraz where he had sunk the last time.

Carface was very excited: "Then the head to do what would be the plan that I want to get into the action now?"

Red grabbed him by the throat and shouted: "Silence stupid dog and listen, I have a plan I wonder who will face this country stupid if violassimo international peace with Russia!" He smiled.

Carface gasped.

"But you can not do! So scateneresti World War! "

"So, what do you think I care? Scatenerò the apocalypse in this village idiot and eventually you will have to serve that Itchy stupid to steal the horn from heaven. Then I hand over to my lord, and many souls will end up in hell and earth will sink into nothingness. "

Carface watched in horror red. There was a lot of madness in his eyes, but now he knew that would happen. But Carface smiled, because he knew that he would later killed Charlie.

"Dear Charlie arrived your time and this time it will be forever!" Smiled observing the sky dark and dismal.


	2. The Invasion

Chapter 2 - The Invasion

Meanwhile in San Francisco, the life went peacefully for Charlie now finally had a family. It was a beautiful day and Charlie decided to take a walk through the streets of the city. As he passed in an alley, he greeted his old friends when he was a stray and stopped at a shop to fix a Mercedes arrived and parked in front of the shop. Charlie approached intrigued and noticed that the car went down two people and a baby girl who reminded him much Anne-Marie, only this had red hair. Some people are fierce and began to speak of those people.

"It is he! Look is the famous carpenter came here from Nome with family! "

"You know that was convened by the Mayor in person? He is skilled in all, it can build and repair anything! Who knows how much they will pay! "

A lady pointed to the red-haired girl.

"And have you seen his daughter? Adorable that is equal to his mother and is a love! "

"What's his name?" Asked a man who had arrived at that moment.

"It's called Rosy, look how elegant!"

Charlie curiously approached the little girl began to stroke it very gently and Charlie felt like it was Anne-Marie and tried to touch it suffered a huge pleasure. Suddenly the mother called Rosy who came with his parents to the store where they waited for the mayor and began to speak. Charlie came home where he found Sasha at the door waiting for him.

"Hello, where have you been?" He asked.

"To take a walk" Charlie said absently.

"Did you see that family who came here from Nome? Alaska is very far from here. "

"Yeah I know but confesses: Rosy you like that little girl?".

"It got me back in mind Anne-Marie, about where it will be now? I miss him ... "

Suddenly he heard David shouting: "Mom, Dad! Come and see you soon! "

Charlie and Sasha along with the boy's parents rushed into the kitchen where the television, a journalist spoke visibly frightened: "America has declared his innocence on the attack this morning in Moscow with the aim to kill the prime minister but despite statements, on the site of the attack was found a crest American and many other clues that affect us. Russia did not want to listen to the reasons of our president, and now it seems to be preparing to attack our nation, therefore advise citizens to remain calm and hope to avoid the worst. "

David and his parents were petrified and Charlie gasped. Sasha asked, "But who could have never done such a thing?"

"I do not know but we hope that does not happen anything wrong."

12 hours later to Nome

Balto and Jenna were listening to the radio without missing a word announcer. "Balto" Jenna whispered, "I'm afraid, is Rosy in San Francisco and could be a place affected if Russia attacks us."

"You do not have to say even as a joke!" Scolded Balto.

"The situation is too glowing is better if we go for a walk so we get distracted."

"Good idea".

As the two walked through the streets of the city, people did nothing but talk about the war and what happened, now the news had spread everywhere.

Suddenly they saw the two Kodi racing and in the meantime all the people poured into the streets in terror. "Dad! Mom! Where were you? Did you hear what happened? Come early! ".

The trio walked to a bar, crowded with people where the radio broadcast the latest news: "The Russian army has penetrated into our territory through Mexico and is now going back to Washington."

People gasped in terror while all listened to the radio. Someone shouted: "War is war broke out."

"I Have Not! How are we going? They will kill us all! We have no defenses strong enough! We will massacre! ".

The radio went on: "The US government is preparing a line of attack and a defense but for now with little success. According to the route of the Russians, interested cities seem to be Houston, Dallas, New York, Los Angeles, Washington, Chicago and San Francisco. "

Balto and Jenna were petrified.

"I Have Not! Rosy is over there! How are we going? "Shouted Jennna.

"We'll go!" Said Balto.

"How?"

"For sure they will send reinforcements aircraft from here and we will embark secretly on board."

"I'm coming with you! I want to help! "Said Kodi.

"No son, you stay here, I need someone to mind the other while your mother and I we did not."

"But ...".

"I do not want to hear stories! You're an adult and you know are on your own and then it's too dangerous! I'm doing it for you! ".

"All right, Dad."

After a moment of madness, the Mayor was able to restore order in the city and announced that he would send the military in San Francisco as he planned Balto and that same evening, he and Jenna were ready to board the plane in secret.

"Please be careful," said Kodi.

"Do not worry we will return sooner than you think," she assured him Jenna.

"I love you," she said with tears in his eyes and ran to the main road and disappeared behind an alley.

Balto and Jenna boarded the plane and headed towards San Francisco, hoping to arrive in time even if it would take all night.

San Francisco hours 5:23 am

Here, too, had arrived soon the news of the war even though it did not seem to matter much to Charlie since he never lost his joy even though Sasha was visibly worried and even David despite not prove. Charlie had awakened early that morning because he was awakened by a sound. He left the house and noticed that although it was very early, many people were already out in the street and they all spoke of being woken up by a sound.

Charlie suddenly felt him again but this time closer and looked up at the sky. In the sky he saw dots that descended on the city and closer they came, were more visible, they were soldiers with parachutes. Charlie did not move and did not understand at first. One of the soldiers landed in front of him and a passer-by came up and asked, "Excuse me, but what's going on?".

The military response, picked up an AK-47 and riddled shots man.

All the people screamed and ran from all sides and Charlie knew immediately that those soldiers were Russians and ran faster indoors while many other military landed nearby and were firing on the crowd terrified.

"Sasha! Wake Up! They have arrived! Soon we have to wake the others and get out of here now! "Shouted Charlie, running into the house

Sasha woke up suddenly and with Charlie, they ran to wake the atria before it was too late.


	3. Charlie & Balto

Chapter 3 - Charlie & Balto

David and his parents came down the stairs and headed for the garage while other soldiers came. Charlie and Sasha were about to leave the house but a bomb exploded above the door and the beams and bricks fell from the ceiling, barred the way.

"The window!" Shouted Charlie.

The two dashed against the window banging her and once out, they headed for the car. David opened the door to let them in but his father left suddenly to avoid a second bomb that was dropped right next to them. The machine sgommò and left while David was trying to convince his father to stop but without success.

"Dad stopped! Charlie and Sasha were left behind! "

"David did not have time!"

David screamed and begged his father to stop but to no avail. Charlie and Sasha ran as fast as they could, but now the car was far away and the last thing I saw was the face of desperate David he called their names, then the car disappeared behind an alley.

The two stopped and Sasha looked desperate Charlie.

"What do we do now?".

"For now, get away from here!".

They turned to run and tried to escape through the streets avoiding the bursts of machine guns and bombs.

Meanwhile, the planes were flying over the city.

"Balto! I think we got. "

"Jenna prepared, I believe that soon will go down."

Balto and Jenna were hidden inside the plane that was landing in the middle of a park. Sasha stopped running and observe the sky seeing many more planes were landing full of soldiers.

"Charlie looks! Are of ours? ".

"Yup! It's them! Hurray! ".

Charlie and Sasha put away in an alley and watched the battle between the Americans and the Russians.

Balto and Jenna jumped out of the plane and ran away from the gunfire that raged in all directions.

"Jenna faster! Faster! "Shouted Balto.

Jenna ran even faster and managed to hide behind a shop.

Jenna read the sign shop and winced.

"Balto."

"What's up?".

"Look! This is the shop where Rosy's father had come to work we go! ".

The two opened the door and entered, but there was no sign of Rosy, but soon noticed a red bow on the ground and ripped Jenna gasped.

"This is Rosy! Would it not be ... ".

"No I do not think that she's alive I'm sure."

"It maybe you're right but I'm so worried about her."

The two hugged and reassured Balto and Jenna sighed.

While they were looking for other clues, a tank pointed his gun straight at the shop.

"Look out!" Shouted Balto.

Balto and Jenna launched just in time in the back room before the cannon did fire destroying much of the store.

"He's reloading! Come we go out the back door. "

The two rushed out the back door and ran as fast as he could to avoid the second cannon shot that totally destroyed the shop and once on the road began to shelter under a van ammunition.

Meanwhile, across the street, Charlie and Sasha came out of the alley and Charlie noticed a pickup truck parked down the street.

Sasha motioned to follow him and rushed inside the vehicle while driving putting Sasha looked at him puzzled and frightened.

"But what do you do? Have you ever driven one of these? ".

"I Have Not. But try not cost anything. "

"What ?".

Soldiers fired on the windshield of the pickup and the mirrors.

"Sasha're down! Now I'll show you ugly bastards! ".

Charlie pressed the accelerator and drove off investing two soldiers who were shooting.

"Take that shit!" He shouted.

Charlie continued to move forward by investing a lot of soldiers and sometimes ripassandoci above, while trying to find a way out through the trucks and jeeps that were placed in the middle to block the road to anyone who tried to escape. Balto and Jenna saw the pickup mad that splashed through the military vehicles and inseime Jenna came out of hiding and followed the vehicle.

"Hey! Heyyyyyyy! "Shouted Balto trying to attract the attention of Charlie and the latter saw it and stopped throwing open the door.

"Soon revenue!"

Balto and Jenna if they did not repeat twice and entered the pickup truck that drove off immediately, continuing his mad dash. Ahead of them, had wallpaper a tank and a truck and Charlie in response quickened.

"This is not the backgrounds!" Shouted Balto turned to Charlie.

"The background of the background quiet!" Replied the latter.

Jenna and Sasha shouted just crazy Charlie accelerated more and more.

"We smash it down!" They shouted in unison.

The tank was preparing to shoot against the pickup but Charlie changed direction and crashed through a shop coming out the other side and the gun fired but missed its direction and struck the truck and all soldiers flew off in the explosion. Charlie sped up and passed through the fire of the explosion, breaking the carcass of the truck.

"Fuck you! We did it! "Shouted excitedly.

Everyone was incredulous and breathed a sigh of relief, they looked back and noticed that they were moving far away from the site of the fighting and were now out of danger. Balto held out his paw to Charlie.

"Thanks for saving us, I am pleased Balto".

"I'm Charlie Barkin but you can call me Charlie, please."

Balto and Charlie shook his paw while Sasha and Jenna made the presentations.

"Where are you?" Asked Sasha.

"From Nome" Jenna said absently.

"Really very far and why are you here?".

"Girls sorry" interrupted the Balto "You will continue to talk after we now have to think about finding a quiet place to settle down."

The two snorted and began lying on the seat.

"By the way," he asked at one point Charlie "What race are you? Sorry but I have never seen a guy like you. "

"I'm a Husky and a half."

"Eh?"

"I'm half wolf. How about you? ".

"I am a German Shepherd because you do not notice?".

"Do not be offended, but I had never seen a guy like you, because there are only very few breeds Name and most I saw were Husky".

"Ah, now I understand."

Charlie turned left towards the harbor.

"Where are we going?" Asked Balto.

"Do not worry, I know this city like the back of my hand. We are going in a safe place where we can rest easy and stay up on the news. "


End file.
